The Creepy Hiei Plushie
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: I shouldn't have taken it home.
1. Chapter 1

**The Creepy Hiei Plushie Chapter 1**

**This is a real story that is based on what happened in my life. I don't care whether you believe it or don't. This story happened three years ago.**

I yawned. I was walking home from night class. (here at Malaysia we have night classes. I'm not sure about yours…) Why do we have night class on the holidays?! Sometimes I think the teachers at my school are trying to kill the students with all the classes. I glanced at my watch. 11:00 p.m. I sighed, feeling myself getting sleepier and sleepier. My eyes were about to close when I heard a rustling sound coming from the bush.

My heartbeat raced. What could be making that noise in the middle of the night? The rustling noise became louder. I gulped down a lump. Curiosity got over me and I walked towards the bush. I sighed when I found out it was just a squirrel. But then something caught my eye. I turned to the right and saw a Hiei plushie. I blinked, walking towards it and picking it up. Who left their plushie here? I mentally shrugged. Whoever it was, I didn't care.

I looked at the plushie, examining it. It looked like it was just bought. I snorted. Whoever left it here was really stupid. Throwing something that was just bought. I grinned. Who cares? I'll just take it home with me. I am a fan of Hiei but I like Kurama and Botan more. I put it in my bag and continued my journey home.

When I reached home…

I pushed the door open, blinking when I saw that it wasn't locked. Why didn't anyone lock the door? Geez… I looked around for the door key and smiled when I found it. I closed the door and locked it. I kicked off my shoes and went upstairs, spotting my brothers playing video games.

I crossed my arms and walked towards them. Without them noticing, I had taken off the plug. "Hey!" My big brother glared at me, "We were at level 20. Now we have to do it again!" He complained.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "If you were awake, you should've lock the door." My little brother blinked at me, "The door wasn't lock?" He asked innocently. I sighed and slapped my forehead, "Where's mom and dad?" I asked, completely ignoring the glares my big brother was throwing at me.

"They went shopping." My little brother said, smiling. I nodded my head, "Where's Sis?" I asked. "She's in her room." I nodded my head and walked along the hallway, heading towards Sis' room. I could hear the loud music coming from her room. I sighed and pushed the door open. Sis stopped the music and averted her gaze at me, "Oh. You're back." She said, blinking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Back from the boring night class." I said, yawning. She blinked at me, or more precisely, my bag. She asked, "What is that?" I looked over my bag and realized that the Hiei plushie's hand was sticking out. "Oh. That…" I mumbled, taking out the plushie.

She blinked at the plushie, staring back and forth at me and the plushie. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Where did you get it?" She asked. "I found it." I replied bluntly. "Really? You didn't steal it from someone?" She asked, blinking at me. I felt a vein popped and I glared, "No, I didn't steal it from anyone. The person who bought it left it on the middle of the road." I growled at her. She blinked before pouting, "Geez, I was just asking…" She mumbled.

I sighed, "Whatever. I'm going to bed. Next time lock the door, will ya?" I said, glaring at her. She waved her hand, a gesture for me to get out, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She said absent-mindedly, her eyes on the laptop. I heaved another sigh and closed the door, heading towards my room.

Once I reached there, I opened the door and threw myself on the bed, massaging my shoulders that were tired of carrying my heavy bag. I yawned. I glanced at the Hiei plushie that I just put on my desk and noticed something weird. I narrowed my eyes curiously at it. It was _smirking_. I was sure it wasn't smirking when I found it. I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe I didn't saw it.

I yawned again. I glanced at the clock. 11:15 p.m. Time for bed. I managed to pick myself up and opened the cupboard where I keep my clothes. I slipped out of the hot school uniform and into something more comfortable.

I glanced at Hiei, blinking. I could've swore I saw him moved to the right a little. I shrugged my shoulders, looking away from it. Probably just my imagination. After all, I was sleepy at the time.

I laid myself on the bed, pulling the sheets over me and glanced at Hiei again. I just have this nagging feeling at the back of my head. My senses were telling me that I should throw the plushie, that it _did _move but I ignored it. Plushies can't move. They're nothing but plushies; non-living beings.

I sighed and looked away. I closed my eyes slowly. My last thought was of how boring school would be tomorrow before I drifted to the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Creepy Hiei Plushie Chapter 2**

"Miss Iqah!" My damn math teacher called. I sighed. _What the fuck does the hag wants now? _I thought. I turned my head to her and smiled sweetly, completely ignoring the stern look on her face. She scowled, "I heard from the class president that you came to school late today." She growled.

I blinked. I turned my head to the class president. He looked away. I could've sworn I saw his lips twitching. I felt myself getting annoyed. _Fuck you_. I thought. I diverted my attention to the teacher when I heard her clearing her throat, "Go stand outside the classroom." She said, narrowing her eyes, "Now."

I glared, standing up from my seat and walked outside the classroom, mumbling curses, "Damn old hag…" The teacher turned to me and glared, "What was that?" She asked sharply. I rolled my eyes, completely ignoring her, much to her annoyance.

I crossed my arms and huffed. Damn school. Damn teachers. Damn education. Damn class presidents. Damn it all! I sighed. I glanced outside the window, completely ignoring the amused and strange looks the other students were throwing at me. I spotted a small black figure walked into the chicken den. I shook my head. Probably just my eyes playing tricks on me.

I slid my hand into my pocket and smirked, looking around to see if there were any students and the door to my classroom and other classrooms nearby was closed, which means no one would see what I was about to do. My smirk widened. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. Students couldn't bring cell phones to school. It was against the rules. But who cares? Screw school. I was about to open my cell phone when a scream was heard coming from the chicken den.

I could hear other students panic. That voice… It was familiar. My eyes widened in realization. It was Nik, my best friend's voice. I put the cell phone back into my pocket. I ran towards the chicken den.

Once I reached there, I was surprised to see the blood on her clothes and the chickens seems to have been… eaten. "W-What happened?" I asked, my own voice shaky. Nik hugged me and cried, "I-I saw a small figure… It had black spiky hair with a starburst and it was wearing a black cloak chasing the chickens." She said between sobs, her voice shaky. My eyes widened. Small? Black spiky hair? Starburst? Black cloak?

I gulped down a lump. Could it be-? I shook my head. It couldn't be. It couldn't have been him! That's impossible! He's just a plushie! He couldn't have done this! Hiei couldn't have done this!

"I-Iqah…" I heard Nik called. I looked down at her. Her face was flushed and I could see the tears cascading down her cheek. "W-Was it Hiei…?" She asked. I froze. I didn't know what to say. It couldn't have been Hiei. He's just a plushie, right? But what other small figures have black spiky hair with a starburst and wears black cloak?

"I-I don't know…" I replied, my voice low. She buried her head in my chest. I rubbed her back, humming a soothing melody, trying to comfort her. "Oh My God! What happened?!" I heard a voice asked. I turned my head to the owner and saw my science teacher with a shock expression on her face. I shook my head.

"Iqah?" I heard a voice called. I turned my head and saw Arsyad who was blinking at me. "Do you have any idea who or what did this?" He asked. I shook my head, "I don't know. Maybe an animal did." I lied. It couldn't have been an animal. My senses were telling me that it was Hiei but once again, being the stubborn person I am, I ignored it.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. I could see he was searching for any signs of lying in my eyes. I looked away. I hate it when he does this. He could see I was avoiding his gaze. He heaved a sigh and shook his head.

It was recess.

I was still in class. Although I was there, my mind was not. I was still thinking about what just happened. Was it Hiei or something else? I wasn't entirely sure. I didn't knew of anything that has black spiky hair with a starburst and wears black cloak but Hiei. I shook my head. It couldn't be. He's just a plushie. He's not a living being. He couldn't have done it. It's just a plushie, it's just a plushie, I kept telling myself.

"Iqah!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Najihah, my other BFF called me. I turned my head to her and smiled. She frowned, "Is there something that's bothering you?" She asked. I shook my head, "No." I lied. I couldn't tell her right now. "Why do you ask?" I asked. She sighed, "Well, you were always cheerful and talking but somehow today you seem a little down and you haven't say a word!" She said, slamming her hands on the table and glared at me.

I grinned, "Don't worry. I'm fine." I said.

She was about to say something when we heard an annoying yet recognizable voice giggled, "She brought a toy with her!" I heard her say. I frowned and turned my head. I growled when I saw a gang of girls that I have hated since kindergarten was standing at **my** table. I frowned. They're laughing about something.

I saw Aina, the most annoying, stupid, arrogant, bossy—(Okay, I'll stop there.) girl in class pick up something from my chair. My eyes widened. It was—It was Hiei! But how?! He wasn't supposed to be here! I left it at home!

"Hey, Iqah, I always thought you were a child but I didn't think you would bring a toy to school!" Aina mocked, laughing. I glared at her. I stood up, completely ignoring Najihah and my other friends who were telling me to ignore them. I stomped towards them and snatched Hiei away. I shot them a murderous look. Their laugh subsided and they backed away from me.

I huffed.

"What the fuck is that?" Najihah asked. I didn't gave her any response. I could saw her walking towards me from the corner of my eyes. Her eyes widened when she got a better view of Hiei. She squealed, "Ah~! It's Hiei! Where did you get it?" She asked, rather excitedly. "I found it." I replied.

I glanced at Hiei. My eyes widened when I saw a bit of red dripping on his clothes. It was—It was blood. I glanced at his face and I could've sworn I saw his smirk widened.

This can't be.

This can't be happening.

He's just a plushie…

…Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Creepy Hiei Plushie Chapter 3**

I was at the school field. It was PE.

I was still thinking about what happened. Was it Hiei or something else? I wasn't entirely sure but I wanted to know. And I'm going to. I'm going to find out.

"Iqah, what's the matter?" Najihah asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head to her. I shook my head and gave her a small smile, "Nothing. Just a little tired from all the running." I lied. She nodded but somehow I get the feeling she didn't believe me.

"She's probably worried about her dolly." Aina mocked.

I glared at her causing her to back away from me. _What the fuck is her problem? And it's not a doll, you doofus! It's a plushie! _I thought. Everytime Aina opens her damn mouth, she'll say something that would really piss me off. In my head right now, I'm stomping her and laughing maniacally. I couldn't help but grinned at the thought.

A scream was heard coming from the girls' changing room. Other students stopped what they were doing. What happened? My eyes widened. Hiei. I immediately stood up and ran towards the girls' changing room. I didn't know why but I get the feeling it had something to do with him.

Once I reached there, I pushed the door open. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. Blood was splattered everywhere. A headless body was on the floor. Then something caught my eye. I gasped. It was Nik. Someone had just stabbed her! But who? I ran to her and asked, "What happened, Nik?"

She looked up at me, "H-He…" I frowned. He? A boy did this? My attention was diverted when I heard her cough. I looked down at her. Blood was coming out of her mouth. Her forehead was also bleeding.

"Nik! Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice asked. I didn't turn around to see who. I recognized it. It was Najihah.

She ran towards us and looked at Nik with a worry expression. Nik smiled at her, "I've been better." She said. I was worried too but being the person who likes to hide her feelings, I didn't show any emotions on my face.

Nik coughed again, blood coming out of her mouth, splattering it all over my clothes. But I didn't mind. It doesn't matter. What matters right now is her condition. From my point of view, it was worsening. Then a thought occurred me. There's an aid kit somewhere in this changing room.

I stood up. Najihah looked at me, confused. I shook my head, "I'm going to get the aid kit." I said. She nodded before she turned her head to Nik. As I looked around the changing room for the aid kit, a million questions came flooding my head. Who did this? Why Nik? Did it have something to do with Hiei? The thought of Hiei send shivers down my spine. He was creeping me out.

Speaking of creepy… I turned my head to the headless body. I walked towards it and examined it, trying to figure out who it is. Then I heard something. A phone ringing. It came from the body's pocket.

I slid my hand into the body's pocket and pulled out the cell phone. My eyes widened. I recognized it. It was Farhanim, my ex-best friend's cell phone. Even though she was no longer my best friend, she was still my friend which was why the thought of Farhanim been the headless body was making me worried and scared.

Then another thought came into my head. It could be someone else' cell phone. I took a few deep, calming breaths. Yeah, that was probably it. It had to be. Then another thought occurred me. Farhanim has a tattoo with her name on her wrist. I gulped down a lump. I looked at her wrist and my eyes widened.

Farhanim. It was her. I dropped her hand and stood up.

"Who is that?" I heard Najihah asked. I averted my eyes to her. I gulped down a lump. Should I tell her? I shook my head. I have to tell her. She's going to know anyway, sooner or later. Might as well tell her now. I opened my mouth and said, my voice shaky, "Farhanim,"

Nik and Najihah's eyes widened. They turned their heads to the headless body. I didn't want to. I couldn't look. I saw them looked away. Tears rolled down their cheeks.

I felt my eyes watered, the tears were threatening to come out. And I let them. Tears rolled down my cheeks non-stop. Why? Why Farhanim? She didn't do anything wrong!

I tried to wipe off the tears but failed miserably. I looked around the changing room. Nik was losing a lot of blood and I didn't want to lose another loved one. I opened one of the lockers and my face lightened up when I saw the aid kit. Then something else caught my eye. My eyes widened.

It—It was Hiei.

But what's he doing here? I left him in the classroom! My face paled when I noticed the blood on his clothes. Then something else caught my eye. My eyes widened. There it was. A knife. Blood was on it. I glanced at Hiei and I could've sworn I saw the smirk on his face widened and his eyes glow red.

I took the aid kit and slammed the locker shut, leaving Hiei in there. I didn't bother to take him. Then my cell phone rang. I slid my hand into my pocket and pulled it out, opening it. I frowned at the number on the screen. I didn't know whose number it was. I pressed the button 'ANSWER' and greeted, "Hello?"

"I'm going to kill you…" a voice said. My eyes widened. The voice was familiar. I shook my head. It can't be! He's just a plushie! Hiei can't talk! But it was his. It was his voice.

I was scared, my body shivering. I gulped down a lump and asked, "Who are you?" I didn't know whether I was stupid or brave at the time. Curiosity just got over me. I couldn't help but ask.

The voice chuckled, "Hiei."

My eyes widened and I dropped my cell phone, letting it fall to the ground. Hiei? No… That can't be. Hiei couldn't have done this.

My attention was diverted when I heard the voice said, "One by one they fall…"


	4. Chapter 4

The Creepy Hiei Plushie Chapter 4

Throw Hiei into a river. That was the first thing I did after night class.

I heaved a sigh of relief. Everything would be back to normal after I did that. I was sure of it. I pushed open the door, closing it once I entered my room. My eyes widened. There he was. Hiei was soaked and he was sitting on my desk.

No, it can't be! He shouldn't be here! I threw him into the river! My cell phone rang. I slid my hands into my pocket and pulled it out, opening it. An unknown number was on the screen. I gulped down a lump. I glanced at Hiei. He was still there. He couldn't have called me. I took a few calming breaths. It must be someone else. I pushed the button 'ANSWER' and greeted, "Hello?"

A familiar voice laughed maniacally, "You think you can get rid of me?" It said. I dropped my cell phone, letting it break into pieces to the ground. My breathing was erratic, my body shivering. I turned my head to Hiei. He had a satisfied look on his face.

I picked him up and opened the window, throwing him outside. I shut the window close and locked it. I smirked. He can't possibly get in. With that thought, I slipped out of my school uniform and into my pajamas.

I laid myself on the bed, pulling the sheets over me. I glanced at the window. I heaved a sigh of relief. He can't get it. That was the last thought I had before I drifted to sleep.

I snapped my eyes opened. I couldn't breathe. Someone—Someone was strangling me! I struggled, my hands holding the hand that was strangling me. The person tightened their grip on my neck. I opened my eyes slowly to see who the fuck was strangling me. My eyes widened. There he was. Hiei. A smirk was plastered on his face. His hair looked like it was real. And he was big as a human. My eyes widened. He was… human. Or should I say demon? Then I noticed his jagan eye glowed in the dark.

This can't be happening.

I continued to struggle against him, trying to push him off of me but to no avail. My vision was blurry. I was getting dizzy, "H-Hiei…" That was the last thing I remembered saying before I fainted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I jerked out of bed. I blinked a couple of times before realizing that Hiei wasn't there. I then noticed that I was drenched in MY own sweat. My shirt and pillow were soaked. I was trembling. I glanced at the clock. 3:35 a.m. I heaved a sigh of relief, glad that it was just a dream. Then I frowned. Or was it? I could still feel the sensation of being strangled and it had felt… real.

I glanced at the table and my eyes widened. There he was. Hiei, back in his plushie form, with his lips quirked up into a satisfied smirk. Then I heard my other cell phone rang (I have two cell phones, mind you…-_-). I hesitantly answered and greeted in a shaky voice, "H-Hello?"

I heard Hiei's voice laughing maniacally, "Two down. Eight to go." I heard him say. I immediately hung up, my breathing erratic. Then my telephone rang. I opened it, hoping that it wasn't Hiei and heaved a sigh of relief when I saw one of my BFFs, Amy's number on the screen.

I answered and greeted, "Hello, Amy?"

"I-Iqah…" A trembling voice said on the other line. I frowned. That wasn't Amy's voice. It was familiar but I didn't knew whose. "T-This is A-Amy's m-mother…" She explained. I blinked a few times. Oh. "What is it?" I asked her. From the tone of her voice, I could sense that there was something wrong with Amy.

"A-Amy's d-dead. She's gone."

My eyes widened. What? Amy's dead? No! It can't be! "D-Don't joke around, Aunt." I said, my voice shaky. Please say you're joking, please say you're joking, I begged.

"I-I'm not joking! S-She's dead!" I heard her broke into tears. My eyes began to water and the tears cascaded down my cheeks. No… She can't be dead! I hung up and threw my cell phone. I didn't care where I threw it. It didn't matter. My heart was already broken into a million pieces. I couldn't believe it. I _didn't_ want to believe it. Then I remembered something Hiei said.

"_Two down. Eight to go."_

Then a thought occurred me. Hiei. I stood up from my bed and walked towards the window. My senses were telling me that it was Hiei who killed Amy and Farhanim and I believed it. I looked outside the window and my eyes widened when I spotted Hiei.

He was in his human-like form. A satisfied smirk was on his face. Blood was splattered all over his clothes and face. And he was holding a _katana _with _blood_ on it. I saw his smirk widened and he lifted something up.

My eyes watered, the tears threatening to fall. And I let them. The tears cascaded down my cheeks. In his hand was Amy's head, disfigured from her body. Then I spotted something behind him. My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

It was—It was Amy's body…

Her stomach was cut open and her intestines were flowing out of her stomach. I felt like throwing up at the sight. I looked away, the tears cascading down my cheeks non-stop and I broke into tears.

I heard him laugh maniacally.

"Two down. Eight to go."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Creepy Hiei Plushie Chapter 5**

The next day, I went to the hospital to visit Nik. I pushed open the door. She turned her head to me and smiled. I smiled back.

Then her smile felled, "I heard about Amy." She said. The warm smile that graced my lips felled. "Oh." I said bitterly. She sighed and shook her head, "I'm going to miss her." She said bitterly. I nodded grimly.

Then a thought occurred me. I turned my head to Nik and opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I shook my head? What am I doing? I shouldn't hesitate to tell her. I needed to tell her everything. Everything about Hiei. I took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something." She turned her head to me and hummed in response.

"It's about Hiei."

She froze. She looked down to her hands and said, "I'm listening." I nodded and told her everything. I was happy that she didn't say anything when I was telling her. Instead, she kept quiet with a calm expression on her face.

After I was finished telling her everything about what happened, "What happened that day in the girls' changing room?" I asked, a serious look on my face.

She turned her head to me, her eyes wide. "What?"

"What happened?" I repeated. She blinked at me before her eyes softened and she took a deep breath, "It was Hiei." She said. My eyes widened. "I had just finished changing when I saw him. I was really surprised. I couldn't believe he was real. Then, I suddenly felt something sharp stabbed me. It took me a moment to finally realize that he just stabbed me with a knife. And then he went outside. I heard someone scream but I didn't recognized who. After a few minutes, he opened the door and threw the headless body next to me. I didn't recognized who it was and was really surprised to find out that it was one of our dearest friends, Farhanim." She looked down to her hands, I could see she was willing herself not to cry, "I-I'm sorry. I-I should've helped her. B-But I-I was such a fucking coward. I'm sorry..." She said, tears cascading down her cheeks.

My eyes softened and I walked towards her, rubbing her back. I didn't want to see her cry. "It's not your fault. It's mine." I said, looking down. She turned her head to me. "I shouldn't have taken him home. If I hadn't, all of this wouldn't have happen. Amy and Farhanim wouldn't be dead." I said, my voice shaky. I felt my eyes watered and I will myself not to cry but I failed miserably.

The tears cascaded down my cheeks non-stop. Nik hugged me and whispered soothing words, "Sshh... It'll be alright." She said, trying to comfort me.

I felt hopeless. Hopeless that I couldn't help my friends. Hopeless that I couldn't save Amy and Farhanim. Hopeless that I couldn't do anything to stop Hiei.

That morning, I cried my eyes out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was already night. I was walking home. I sighed, my eyes were a little red from all the crying. My cell phone rang. I stopped my footsteps and slid my hand into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone. I opened it and saw the unknown number on the screen. I hesitated to pick it up. I didn't want to but I knew I had to.

I gulped down a lump and pushed the button 'ANSWER' and greeted, "Hello?"

"Hi, missed me?" I heard him said. I narrowed my eyes and growled at him, "Shut the fuck up, Hiei. Where are you?" I heard him chuckle, "Behind you." He replied, his voice dark. Before I can say anything, he hung up.

TUUT... TUUT... TUUT...

I scowled and closed my phone. Then my heartbeat race. What did he meant, behind me? My eyes widened, he couldn't be standing behind me...

...Right?

I was about to turn around when I felt a sharp pain erupted in my stomach. Blood trailed down my chin. I looked down and realized that he just STABBED me. And it wasn't with a knife. It was with a KATANA. And I saw the katana was blazing with flames.

"H-Hiei, y-you bastard..." I cursed him. Even though I couldn't see him in the dark, I was sure he was there. I heard him chuckle and he pulled his katana out of me. My eyes widened at the pain of something sharp pulled out forcefully out of me. I felled to the ground, on fours, blood was dripping from my chin and stomach.

I felt him pulled me by the hair. And I saw him. His crimson eyes were glowing red and his jagan eye was glowing, too. I gritted my teeth and growled at him, "You bastard! Why did you kill Amy and Farhanim?!" I didn't get any response but a dark chuckle.

"You're going to pay for this..." I heard myself said. I didn't know why I said it. The words just came out of my mouth. Nor did I care. The smirk that was on his face felled and his expression darkened.

I wasn't scared.

"You think you can do that? You're just a mere pathetic human." He mocked, his lips quirked up into a smirk. "And you're just a fucking plushie." I shot back. His smirk felled and he narrowed his eyes at me. He dropped me to the ground and stepped on my stomach. I gasped, blood coming out of my mouth. He smirked. He seemed quite satisfied with my condition worsening.

"Don't make me laugh, human." He growled, stepping on my stomach. "You're just a human. You can't defeat me. You're weak." He said, his smirk widening. I glared at him, "Maybe but with enough people we can defeat you!" I said. I didn't know whether I was brave or stupid.

His expression darkened and he stopped stepping on me. I tried to stand but with failed. He chuckled darkly, "I like to see you try." He said, walking away. I saw him turned back into his plushie form.

"H-Hiei, I'll make you pay for what you did..." I trailed off, feeling myself getting dizzier and dizzier. My vision was getting blurry and the last thing I saw was Hiei turning his head to me and smirking at me before I slipped into unconsciousness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I snapped my eyes open. I jerked out of the bed and saw my family standing at the other side of my bed. Wait, where am I? I looked around and finally realized I was in the hospital, "What happened?" I asked my dad. "Arsyad found you bleeding on the middle of the road and he took you to the hospital." He explained, a smile on his face.

I blinked. Arsyad? Oh. Him. He was my crush in kindergarten and I still like him. Not that I would tell my friends or family about it.

I saw my mom stood up, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Thank God! You're okay!" She said, hugging me. I blinked and smiled, "Mom, don't do this. People are watching." I said. She immediately let go of me and gave me a warm smile, "I'm glad you're okay."

I smiled back.

Our attentions were diverted when we heard the door knocked. Najihah opened the door and smiled, "Hi. You're awake?" I nodded. Then her smile felled and her expression turned serious, "We need to talk." She said to me.

I nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, confused. She turned her head to me, "Nik told me everything." She said. I froze. Oh. That.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" She asked, an angry expression on her face. I shook my head, "I guess I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

She heaved a sigh and asked, "What are you going to do?"

I blinked and heaved a heavy sigh. I have to tell her, "I'm going to fight him. _We're _going to fight him." I said, a serious expression on my face. Her eyes widened, "Are you serious?" I nodded. She frowned, "Have you gone crazy. No, let me rephrase that: Have you LOST your FREAKING MIND?!" She exclaimed.

I blinked at her before heaving another sigh, "We have to. We don't have any other choice." I said, hopelessly. What other choices were there? We were on the ropes. This is the only thing we could do to win.

She blinked at me before she sighed, "Fine. What do you want me to do?" She asked. My expression turned serious, "I want you to gather all of our friends." I ordered. She nodded her head.

Suddenly, the door flew open. We were surprised to see all of our friends were standing there with a grin on their faces. "Count us in!" Nik said confidently. She was already holding a baseball bat in her hands. My expression turned into a worried one, "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "It's okay. I'm healed."

I smiled. I was really happy to hear the news. Nik turned her head to me and asked, "What about you? You haven't fully recover yet. Are you sure you want to fight?" I grinned, nodding my head, "I can do this."

They smiled and nodded their heads.

"In that case, count us in." We heard a calm yet recognizable voice said behind me. I could see my friends' eyes widened. I turned my head and my eyes widened. Arsyad, along with other boys in my class was standing behind me.

"So, this was what you were hiding from us." Arsyad said, raising his eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked away. He sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure you want to?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah. Plus, boys are far stronger than a bunch of girls." He said haughtily. The other boys nodded their heads in agreement. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well then, are you ready guys?" Nik said, raising her arms. "Yeah!" All of them except me said. I smirked in victory. Hiei's outnumbered.

Watch out, Hiei.

Because next time...

...You'll be the one to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Creepy Hiei Plushie Chapter 6**

I put the knife in my kneecap. I sighed heavily, feeling my heartbeat raced. Was I scared? I shook my head. No. I can't be scared. I have to be brave.

"Iqah." I heard Nik's voice called. I turned my head to her. "Are you scared?" She asked. My eyes widened before they softened. I looked down to the ground and nodded slowly. She smiled, "We hardly see that everyday." She joked. I laughed. I knew she was trying to cheer me up.

Najihah sighed, "Really, I don't know whether you're brave or just really stupid, Iqah." She said. I grinned toothily at her. I knew what she meant. I knew that it was really crazy of me to challenge him into a fight. He's a demon and we're just humans. But I was determined. Determined to defeat him. Determined to stop him. And that was what I was going to do.

"Ready to go?" Najihah asked. "I was born ready." Nik replied confidently. She nodded her head and turned her head to me and asked, "What about you, Iqah?"

I nodded, a determined look on my face.

We're going to stop him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We walked out of the hospital. The others turned their heads to us, a determine look on their faces. I smirked. My smirk felled when I saw a flash of black coming this way. I knew who it was. "He's here." I said. They nodded.

In a blink of an eye, he was already standing in front of us, in his human-like form. His eyes narrowed at us and I saw him turned his head to me and smirked. I glared. He unsheathed his katana. I grabbed my gun. The others grabbed their weapons, ready to launch an attack. His smirk widened and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Everyone except me look around. I knew this would happen. I smirked. As expected from the fastest character in Yu Yu Hakusho. I felt a shadow behind me and I knew who it was. I pointed my gun at him. He froze, his eyes wide. I smirked at him. He growled before jumping off on the roof. But before he did, I managed to shot him. I was actually trying to shoot him on the head but it hit his shoulder. Not that it mattered. It was enough that I could hurt him.

"Hey!" I said, running after him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After 15-20 minutes of chasing him, I lost him. I cursed. I looked around my surroundings and finally realized that I was at an old abandoned building. I heard a familiar voice laugh maniacally. I knew who it was. Hiei. I turned around to see he was standing behind me, his cloak off.

"I'm impressed you could chase me for more than 5 minutes, human." He said, chuckling darkly. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was underestimating me! That bastard... His chuckle subsided and his expression turned dark. I gripped my gun tighter. I could sense something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly, his katana blazed with fire. He smirked at me. I didn't need someone to tell me to know that he was about to attack me. But before he could, an arrow flew right through his leg. Hiei winced. I turned my head to see who did it and was surprised to see Najihah and the others.

Grabbing another arrow, she drew back the string and released it again. I was amazed when I saw the arrow hit his other leg. Hiei gritted his teeth and unwrapped his bandaged hand. I paled when I realized what he was about to do. He wouldn't do that, would he?

He smirked maniacally, "Jaou ensatsu kokuryuuha!" He said as the black dragon came out. "Get out of the way!" I warned them but it was too late. It hit them. My eyes widened. The dragon flew into the sky before it disappeared. I glanced at Hiei. He shot me a smirk before he disappeared into thin air.

I ran towards them, "Are you guys okay?" I asked. Nik smiled, "Not really." She said, coughing, blood coming out of her mouth. I felt a hand grabbed me by the leg and I looked down. It was Najihah. "H-He's going to escape..." She said, her voice shaky, "Go," I glared at her, "Have you gone nuts? I'm not going to leave you here!" I shouted at her.

"P-Please, Iqah, j-just go..." I heard her pleaded before she fainted. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists. I looked away and nodded grimly. I turned around and ran away. I wipe the tears that were rolling down my cheeks non-stop. _I'm sorry. _I thought as I chased after Hiei.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I panted, out of breath, putting my hands on my knees. I looked around. No Hiei. I cursed myself. Stupid, you let him get away again! I heard the sound of someone's footsteps coming from behind me.

But before I could turn around, Hiei had grabbed my neck, lifting me up into the air. He chuckled darkly, "Stupid human. You really think you could defeat me?" He said as he dropped me to the floor. I was about to shoot him when he kicked the gun out of my grasp, kicking it to the far corner of the room.

He grabbed my neck again. I struggled against him. I kicked him and punched him again and again but it seemed it didn't have any effect on him. Not that it would. But I was desperate. Desperate to get away and hurt him. Somehow. I was losing my breath and my vision was getting blurry.

His grip tightened. My eyes were slowly closing. He smirked. I snapped my eyes open when I heard a gunshot and I felt that I could breathe again. I turned my head to Hiei. He was holding his stomach that was bleeding. It took me a moment to finally realize he was shot. I turned my head to see who did it and my eyes widened.

Arsyad.

He was bleeding from head to toe that I was sure he looked like Kurama when he was fighting Karasu. Or maybe worst. I saw him shot a glare at Hiei, "Don't touch her." He growled threateningly. My eyes widened. He cared? I blushed at the though.

Hiei smirked at him, "You can't do anything about it." He snapped. Arsyad narrowed his eyes at him and growled, "If you want to kill her, you have to get over my dead body, you fucking coming-alive plushie." He said threateningly. I would've laughed at the nickname if it wasn't for his condition. I noticed it was worsening and at that moment, I realized that he was bleeding _more _than Kurama.

I heard Hiei laugh maniacally, "Gladly." He turned his head to me and shot me a smirk, "I wonder what you will do when I kill your precious boyfriend." He threatened. My eyes widened. I would've blushed when he called Arsyad my boyfriend if it wasn't for his threat.

He walked towards Kurama, his katana in his hands, his smirk widening on his face. I turned my head to Arsyad and begged for him to run away but he didn't. Instead of running away, he stood there, glaring at Hiei as he approached him.

Hiei lifted his katana, about to attack him. Arsyad pulled the trigger only to realize that he shot nothing and Hiei was gone. I saw Hiei behind him and I gasped, "Arsyad! Behind you!" I warned him. But I was too late. Hiei had stabbed him. Arsyad felled to the ground, on fours, coughing out blood non-stop.

Hiei smirked maniacally, "Any last words?" He said to him. Arsyad glared at him, "Touch her and I'll kill you." He threatened. Hiei raised his eyebrow, "Hmm... Strange choice of words..." He mumbled before his smirk widened and he lifted his katana, ready to kill him.

I pulled out my knife from the kneecap. I didn't know why I did it. I was reckless. He was stronger and faster than I am. But I didn't know why I stabbed him with the knife. Hiei's eyes widened and he dropped his katana. He felled to the ground, holding his stomach. I kicked him, forcing him to lay his back on the ground.

I glared at him. "W-Why..." He trailed off, staring wide-eyed at me. I smirked, "Goodbye, Hiei." I said before stabbing his heart. I didn't knew why I did that. He didn't have a heart. He was just a plushie. Or so I thought.

Like living beings would, he bleed and unlike other plushies, he died after I stabbed him. I saw him turned back into his plushie form. And with a 'poof' he was gone.

I smirked before my smirk felled and I ran towards Arsyad, "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Good job." He praised. I smiled then a thought occurred me.

Eat that, Hiei. I win.


End file.
